1. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications and, more particularly, to managing operator information for wireless communications in conjunction with a mobile device.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content, including voice and data, for example. Wireless devices, such as a cellular telephone or a handheld device having wireless connection capability are deployed within the wireless communication system for communicating with each other. In addition, wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources, e.g., bandwidth, or transmission power, among others. In a typical case, a user may purchase a wireless device and a communication plan, e.g., a number of minutes each month that the user may use for a certain amount of money, from a network provider thus, allowing the user to communicate with other entities in the wireless communication system. The network providers may provide various incentives for a user to place and/or receive calls within the network provider's communication system. For example, if the call is within the network provider's communication system, the user may not be charged for the call, e.g., the minutes used for calls within the network provider's communication system that are not charged against the amount of minutes a user can use. Thus, it would be advantageous for a user to be able to identify which network a communication device within the wireless communication system belonged to.